


【徐明浩x你】走一百步

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “看见你就会心跳加速，在落叶枯萎的时候也要拥抱，想亲吻你柔软的唇；想在呼吸的时候第一个想起你，想在宇宙膨胀的时候也在你身边。文人说这叫精一见钟情，我说不，这叫见色起意。”      —季北辞





	【徐明浩x你】走一百步

**Author's Note:**

> “看见你就会心跳加速，在落叶枯萎的时候也要拥抱，想亲吻你柔软的唇；想在呼吸的时候第一个想起你，想在宇宙膨胀的时候也在你身边。
> 
> 文人说这叫精一见钟情，我说不，这叫见色起意。” —季北辞

01

我悄悄把猫粮放在学校围栏隔壁的小洞里，几块磕掉棱角的砖头砌成不像样的小窝，隔壁学区房的工地砌起高墙，上面插着的玻璃碎片反射着猛烈的阳光，扎到眼睛里，引得蹲着的我又往阴暗处挪了挪。

扯着不舒适的领结，让它松松垮垮地耷拉在脖子上，领子染上汗水变成半透明贴着我的皮肤，痒痒的触感让我伸手去抓挠了几下，漂亮的脖颈上胡乱得被画上几道抓痕。

我把腿伸直搁在矮矮的石阶上，一屁股坐在平台上等了许久，见到熟悉的橘色小毛团探出头，颤颤巍巍地在小碗前吃着猫粮，忍不住掏出手机确认是静音模式后，拍了两张可爱的小奶猫，笑着把它设置成屏保，心满意足地往回走。

今天是第九十六次翘掉化学课，直接上体育课。倒也不是因为有多喜欢做运动，我看着运动场上挥洒着汗水的少年，稍稍拧开了一瓶运动饮料正要冲上去递给他，却又被班里别的漂亮女生截了糊退了回来一屁股坐下，

“小霸王又要去献殷勤吗？”身旁的朋友看着我吨吨地灌着饮料，又摸了摸我昨天跟隔壁学校大姐大打架打回来的伤口，“你他妈啥时候不打架了他可能就喜欢你了。”

我白了她一眼，换成柔情似水的眼神看着徐明浩在球场边上蹲着，跟同学们有说有笑，修长白净的手指把篮球抵在地上转着圈，手背亮晶晶地沾着汗水。明明隔着很远的距离，我好像也能听到他的笑声。

“走了。”我用脚踹踹好友，自顾自地把她拉起来，“热死了，也不知道哪个傻逼要在这里待到下课。”

—行吧，如果饮料送出去了，我待两节课我都心甘情愿。

也许是巧合，徐明浩扭头看着我走出体育馆，抿了抿嘴，手里有一下没一下地拍着篮球，头发浸透了汗水软塌塌地搭在额头上，也不知道为什么看着门口就愣起了神。

“喂，看啥呢徐明浩，准备下一场了。”

“啊嗯…刚刚那个谁怎么没下课就走了？”

“我们班小霸王啊，她哪管下课上课的啊。不过体育课倒是全勤，好神奇一女的，来也不运动图啥呢。”

—图你呢。

02

我再一次蹲在砖墙旁边倒着猫粮，抬头却撞见徐明浩，晶亮的眸子笑得弯了起来，深棕色的发丝顺着风飘着，漂亮的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，金色的细框被阳光打磨得闪着光。

两个人就这么你看着我我看着你，准确来说，只有他看着我，我躲闪的目光连打在他身上的勇气都没有，只好直直地盯着他脚尖前的地上。

“原来你翘课是来喂猫呀。”

还是徐明浩先开口打破了尴尬的空气，透亮又有厚度的声音非常好听，我觉得我再多听他说多一个字我就要把嘴唇咬出血了。我把猫粮袋子抱在怀里，也顾不上没有封口，撒了几颗在地上，转头就跑，也不知道去哪里。

“好不容易找到你，怎么就跑了呢…”徐明浩自言自语着蹲下身，摸着恰巧走过来的小猫，顺着它的脊背，看着它舒服得哼哼唧唧的样子又笑着叹了口气。

03

徐明浩从来不觉得自己喜欢错人了，明明是柔软的女生却要把盔甲随时穿戴在身上，明明是想要被爱着却处处逞强。他也觉得自己很别扭，明明是能在日记上写出“我有喜欢的人了”这样坠入爱河的话，却又说不出口，看着她只觉得倔得可爱，私心觉得能看一辈子。

—

“你看看你看看，你这裙子又怎么回事！”教导主任还没等我走出班门口就开始了日常训话，“还有你这嘴唇亮晶晶的啥玩意？”

我仗着自己比他高，就在他头顶翻了几个白眼，却不料被逮了个正着，挑了挑嘴角，脱口而出一句“打架方便”，把坐在教室内停下写题目的手的徐明浩逗笑了，顺势就这么托着腮透着窗户，笑着看着我动来动去跟教导主任斗嘴的脑袋。

我气呼呼地在教导主任的监督下把口红卸掉，又鼓着腮帮子回到班里坐下，把腿架在桌子上，短裙下的安全裤露出了一点边，斜着眼瞟到徐明浩的后背，抬眼的瞬间不料对上他悄悄侧过身看我的眼睛。

两个人都愣住了，吓得立马挪开眼睛，像是要伪装完全暴露出来的真心一样用长长的指甲敲着桌面，殊不知这没轻没重的敲击声，碰巧声声入耳，一下又一下敲在徐明浩的心上，在纸上写着字的自动铅笔由于突如其来的力气折断了笔芯，少年这才发现纸张上乱糟糟写着的无一不是她的名字。

—我的每支笔都知道你的名字啊。

04

“你是不是喜欢我。”

徐明浩看着我逗猫，没头没尾的一句话把我砸了个正，脑袋空白的瞬间又脱口而出的“没有”把我自己都惊讶到了，涨得通红的耳廓把我对他满满当当的喜欢都展现给他看，出卖我这件事情干得可真是一点不含糊。

“可我喜欢你。”徐明浩也蹲下看着我，把我摸着猫咪的手拉回来握着，“我很喜欢你，已经不是你朝我走一步，剩下九十九步我来走的程度了。

而是你只要给我一个肯定的眼神，我就能立马冲过来把你抱住，一百步都由我来跑的那种喜欢。”

我听着他的话，一下没蹲稳，腿一软坐在地上，后背被他揽住才没有磕到砖墙上。我捂住嘴，重重的呼吸打在手掌上，也不知道是手汗还是温热的气息凝成的水珠，手心湿透的瞬间被他拉开。

我看着他的眼睛，上下颤抖的睫毛仿佛在告诉我，它的主人在等待我的讯号。我把手抽出来，按在他的肩上顺势把他推倒在地上，扎着马尾的橡皮筋被徐明浩拉下，柔顺的发丝垂下来的瞬间，我把唇压在他微红的脸颊上。

“我也喜欢你。”

05

又是一周一节的综合实践课，我自己随便报了个什么电影鉴赏，也不去就到处瞎逛。原本是这样的，现在变成了去徐明浩的舞蹈社做个小迷妹。

一到就扒着窗口看他，漂亮的舞姿轻盈又有力度，连汗水挥洒的角度都像是提前计算过一样优美，指尖划过的弧线和发丝飘舞的痕迹都完美无缺。我抱着给他买的饮料在窗外愣了神，直至徐明浩笑着向我走来，拉起我的手晃了晃，我才回过神来。

“饮料是要给我的吗？”他笑着用手指敲敲我的额头，“以后要看的话直接进来就好了。”

我没有把饮料给他，取而代之把自己的手搭在他身出来的手心里，看着他无奈地笑着把我拉进练习室，揽着我的肩膀一起坐在地上。

“徐先生，may I love you.”

我看着他拧开瓶盖大口补充着水分，又伸手给他把额前湿透的发丝撩开，起身挪到他面前，往前凑了凑直至和他之间相距只有几厘米。

“不是‘我可以爱你吗’，而是‘在五月，我爱你’。”

“前者的话我的回答是‘sure, miss.’，如果是后者，那你语法错了。”

徐先生拉着我的手腕，把嘟着嘴假装闹脾气的我圈进怀里，用大拇指揉着我有点皱起来的眉头，像哄小孩一样在我嘴上亲了一口，离开的时候尖尖的犬牙磨过我的下唇，把那小块染上深红。

“语法虽然是错的，但我爱你是真的。”


End file.
